Breathe
by Nianko
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is to remember how to breathe.DeanxOC & SamxOC


New story xD… again. Dean x OC for now.

Summary: Dean and Sam find prophecy in John's diary, about pure souls sent to earth to help their fellow men to save the earth from dispair and chaos. But after so many years on earth this souls are becoming less and less pure, and it's up to Sam and Dean to find the two last souls and give them peace again. But what do they ahve to do with their lives anyway?

**Chapter One**

Outside the cheap motel, with its neon red lights and cheap painting, a taxi waited in the rain. Inside, besides the taxi driver who was humming along the spanish song on the radio, sat a man in his old age, dressed with a black robe, and a black scarf. Had it not been for his scarf, one could easily recgonize him as a priest, for the scarf hid his white colar. His thoughs drift away from the taxi and into one of the rooms, that was probably as flashy and cheap as the outside, and the rain hitting the window was as harsh as bullets, and felt like bullets too, as if they pierced his mind and heart. But that was probably the alcohol talking.

He had been sitting there for ten minutes now, even though it felt like hours, wondering if what he was doing was right. He had crossed the atlantic, all the way to America, into this nearly deserted town, to find the brothers, and ask for help. He took another swing of whisky, and tried despretly to breath normally. He had come all this way to find them, but now at their doorstep he felt his nerves crack under he pressure.

The taxi driver,_ Miguel _, coughed slightly in a sign to tell the priest that he had better things to do then hang out with some old dude getting drunk. He was eyeing the girls outside the bar next door with a hungry look in his eyes, eyeing their legs and their night outfits, that left little to the imagination. The priest quickly paid the man and left the taxi, feeling the heavy and rought rain drops in his clear and shinny head.His glasses were clouded by the heat coming from his bretahing and the drops falling from the sky, making him see the motel a little blended but never the less better.

Miguel took his things out, a little black lether bag and what looked like a laptop bag, also black,leaving the bags with the priest and quickly mutturing a thank you for the money. So before he could blink, the man was left alone, at the entry of a cheap motel with nothing but two bags and a scarf.

He slowly made his way through the motel, since he already knew the room number, and stopped at number 201. The door was made of metal, painted bright blue and it pained his eyesight slightly. The rain was getting worst and he could hear the voices inside the room, whispering slowly, distrustfull and angry. He took a deep, and long breath and knocked on the door.

The voices inside went suddenly quiet, and there was a mute sound of someone grabbing something before the priest could hear steps reaching the door. Who ever was at the door stayed there for a good 50 seconds before opening it. As the door opened, the old man came face to face with a tall and young, He couldn't bee any where above his 25, and had longish brown hair and dark eyes. He stood at the door eyeing the unknwon man with suspicion but not agression as did the man beside him, shorter and with blonde hair, he was looking up and down at the priest with a hasrh look,that told the priest he had seen a few things in his life. Maybe one too many. And that they were exactly who he was looking for.

"I'm Father Jacques, I'm here to talk with the Winchester brothers" He sopek with a french accent, pronoucing the R's strongly, making the blonde man choke and hide an amused smile. The other man, the taller one, looked suprise at the mention of Father Jacques and didn't hid his suprise.

"Father? As in priest?"

"Yes,as in priest" Father Jacques smiled slightly. He had knwon many hunters, dstroyers of evil and he had always found it uncanny that men that fought the creatures of evil had such faith in the creatures of light.

"How may we help you, padre?" The blonde one sopek with little respect and high amusement in his voice " It's a little late for selling bibes,isn't it?" He looked at his watch with a grin and stard back at Father Jacques.

"I've come here to talk to you about your father's diary, and something that might interest you both"

The tallast one, stepped aside and allowed the priest to walk in. His thoughts had been correct and the inside of the room was as cheap and flash the outside, and there was little in the room that wasn't flashy or cheap looking. The room went from orange to red colors and looked a little like a lousy stip club, with shiny things on the desk, probably a room only rented for one night stands and affairs,thought the Father with desdain.

After broef excuses and offers of anything to drink or eat and introductions, the tree man sat on the table, staring at the diary who seemed to hold something on interest for everyone in that room.

"Your father spoke with me many years ago. At that time I was following a case known only to the higher members of the Christian chourch. We have tried to deal with this ourselves but it comes a time where even the strongest and wisest must ask for help. So, that is why we come to you, to help us in this holy quest"

Dean stared at the man with desbilief. His mouth half opened and his eyesbrows raised showed he was having a hard time believing this man, and his self flaterring wasn't really helping.

"And what would be the problem in question,Father?" Sam asked gently, smelling he alcohol in the Father Jacquess' breath, and feraing for the sanity of this man. Whatever was going on, wasn't going to be good and he wasn't liking the way the man talked.

"Centuries ago, a prohecy was made. It spoke of souls sent to eath to help Men Kind rid itself of all evil and regain their pure hearts. But tracking this souls down has been a tought work for the Vatican, since most of them are born in reomte locations and we're unbale to track them down until they're dead or dying. The last one we could find was at the doorsteps of dead whe we found her,at the age of 88. But now we know for sure of the existence of two souls till out there, here in America. We have their locations but it seems that we cannot find them ourselves. For this reason we come to you, to help us find this souls"

Silence took over the room, with Dean and Sam looking at each other with disbelief and mockery,in Dean's case, in their eyes.

"So...you want us to go look for 80-something chicks to help save the world?"Dean raised his eyebrows even more, with attitude dripping on his voice. This was unbelieveble. They had been tracked down by church fanatic morrons to help find pure sould elders to save the world.

"Well, no."

"Then what?" Sam kicked his brother from under the table, and waited for Father's Jacues answer.

"We want you to sve their souls. After so many time on earth, and with demons out for them, this souls are becoming more and more degraded and soon thre will be no pureness in them to fight the evil that lurks among us. That's what we ask you, find and save those souls."

Outside, a crack sound was made. Alert,Father Jacques got up and looked scared. He quickly grabbed his lether bag but left his laptop behind.

"I leave you my laptop with the information needed, but now I must leave. Good night, Winchesters, and good luck. You'll need it" With that, he closed the door. For a littlw while, his steps could be heard from inside the room, but quickly they vanishd in the sound of the music and laughing coming form the near by bar.

Dean and Sam were left shocked and stunned by Father Jacquess' good bye, and uncertain of the truth of all this.

"Well...that was strange" Sam added as he looked at Dean with his faced showing surpise.

**End of Chapter**

Heh...hope you liked it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, they will be corrected.R&R


End file.
